Herding Battle
Previous Story:Secret Pup Santa Next Story:Skye's New Crush -It is not the best way written,but I tried.Still learning ��- ~ GingerSparkz Summary When Farmer Al's sheep and cows get lose around Adventure Bay, it is up to Chase to herd them back to the farm! When he realizes that even though his paw is not broken, its not fully healed. He must ask Sylvia to help him herd. These herding pups may know how to herd, but not how to herd together. Story: Outside Of The Lookout Kristen:This snow is as solid as ice! Marshall:What happens if you lick it? (Licks) Marshall:(Tongue Stuck)Little help here! Rocky:Oh Marshall.Let me help you out buddy. Marshall:Don't pull that hard on my tail! ----------- Katie's Place Katie:One,Two... Chase:Ouch. Katie:That's the 12th time Chase. Chase:I don't think I'm ready to take off my cast. Katie:Here.This kind of cast helps you walk easier. (Puts On) Chase:That feels nice..and I can walk! (Door Opens) Rubble:(On Skateboard)"Watch out Chase!!!!Woah!!!! (Crashes) Rubble:Sorry Chase! Chase:(Frowns) Rubble:Yeah uh...I have to uh.... (Pup Tag Rings) Ryder:Paw Patrol To The Lookout! ---------- Chase:Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder Sir! Ryder:Pups we have a huge emergency!Farmer Al's sheeps and cows are on the lose around Adventure Bay!We have to herd them back to the farm! (Scrolls to Skye's Badge) Ryder:Skye I need you to spot the animals from the sky. Skye:Lets take to the sky! (Scrolls to Rocky's Badge) Ryder:Rocky I need you to fix the fences Rocky:Green means go! (Scrolls to Chase's Badge) Ryder:And Chase I need you and Sylivia herd the animals back to the farm. Chase:Chase is on the-wait what? Ryder:I figured you could use some help.Only if you want it. Chase:Few! Ryder:Paw Patrol is on a roll! ----------- Chase:That's a lot of animals Ryder:Don't worry I'll help you out.I can call her if you-''' '''Chase:Come on lets get herding! ----------- (One Herding Scene Later) Ryder:So Chase how's it going? Chase:(tired)Pretty good Ryder sir.... Ryder:You sure?Does your paw hurt? Chase:Never felt better. Ryder:Don't lie to me Chase. Chase:(sighs)No,herding with a broken paw is hard. Ryder:You know what to do. Chase:What I should've done at the beginning. ----------- Ryder:She'll be on her way.Get along you two. Chase:I doubt it. Ryder:Chase... Chase:I'll try! ----------- Sylivia:Looks like you need my help. Chase:I have a broken paw so... Sylivia:Come on lets go! (Heads off) Chase:Wait for me! ----------- While Herding.... Chase:So you're not mad at me for beating you this year? Sylivia:Well of course I was mad but I got over it. Ryder:Hey less talking more herding! (Pup Pad Rings) Skye:Ryder there seems to be cows at the beach! Ryder:How many? Skye:2 cows. Ryder:Okay thanks Skye! (Scrolls Pup Pad to Zuma's Badge) Ryder:Zuma meet me at the beach! Zuma:Ready,set,get wet! ------------ Chase:I got 6 cows! Sylivia:And I got 8! Chase:Brag much? Sylivia:It's not bragging.It's winning. Chase:Who said this is a compettion? Sylivia:I did..just now.(looks over at sheeps)Last one there is a rotten egg! ---------- Sylvia:Aw you beat me. Chase:(laughs) (Pup Tag Rings) Ryder:2 cows are heading straight there! Chase:Ready? Sylvia:I was born ready! ----------- Ryder:So how's the fences? Rocky:Good as new! Ryder:Rocky where's the gate? Rocky:Oh it's right there.(pauses) I think I forgot to put it in. ---------- At Jake's Mountain Everest:Is that what I think it is? (Looks down from hill) Cow:Moo! Everest:Cool a snow boarding cow! Jake:Awesome! Everest:What's a cow doing here? Jake:I don't know but it must be pretty cold in this weather.Let's take it inside! Everest:Shouldn't we catch it first? Jake:Almost forgot.Ready? Everest:Ready! ---------- Everest:I almost got you... Cow:Moooooooo Jake:Oh no dead end! Everest:Got it! (Sled stops) Jake:Few! Everest:That was a close one right Jake? Cow:Moo Jake:I think that was a thank you. ---------- Chase:Ow... Sylivia:You okay? Chase:My paw still hurts. (Ryder Appears) Ryder:What happened? Chase:My paw is well... Ryder:I know just the pup who can help. (Scrolls Pup Pad to Kristen's Badge) Ryder:Kristen meet us at City Hall! Kristen:When you yelp,I help! -------- Kristen:Ryder what do you need? Ryder:Chase's paw is hurting again. Kristen:Hey didn't Katie said to take it easy? Chase:Well.... Sylivia:You okay?Your paw is kind of red. Chase:Sorry I over did it.I didn't want to let you down. Ryder:I understand.Chase no more running around for you today. Chase:I know. Sylivia:Hey we got all of the animals at least. Chase:Yeah I guess so! Kristen:Come on I'll treat your paw at the lookout. ----- Will continue tomorrow!1/2/15 Sorry for the long wait! Herding Battle Scene Soon... Gallery Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories